


lying in the street and waiting for a car

by cherrysalad (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, i'm in a summer mood, this is so weird i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: "You're insane," Gabe finally said. The boy grinned wickedly."I'm aware," he replied.





	lying in the street and waiting for a car

It was the hottest day of spring yet, and thankfully a Saturday so Gabe didn't have to spend it sweating through his classes. He was walking back from the beach alone, sweat dripping down his forehead, his flip flops slapping against the pavement, and the flannel he'd been stupid enough to wear tied around his waist. Above him, the sky was clouded over and threatening rain, he probably wouldn't make it home without getting drenched, though it was hot enough that he didn't mind. 

Gabe walked down the familiar suburban streets almost on auto pilot, his feet had memorized the way from his house to the beach so it wasn't something he had to think about. He was so spaced out that when he caught sight of a shape on the road in his peripheral vision his brain took a minute to recognize what he'd seen, when it did he turned to see a tall skinny boy lying in the road, his long brown hair fanned out around his head.

Gabe's heart sped up. What if the guy was injured? What if he was dead? Why else would someone be lying in the middle of the road like that? Gabe approached him tentatively and touched his shoulder with a shaking hand, the boy's eyes flew open and he sat up. Gabe took a startled step back. 

"Hi," the stranger said casually.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked, staring with wide eyes. The boy took his time answering.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said after a moment.

"Then why the fuck are you lying in the middle of the road?" Gabe asked.

"Playing a game," the boy answered as if it were obvious. 

"What kind of fucking game is this?" Gabe asked, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively and frowning. 

"You never played it?" The guy seemed genuinely surprised. "The game where you lie in the street until a car comes and then wait until the very last second before running away?" 

"No," Gabe said, a look of horrified disbelief on his face. 

"Maybe it was just me and my siblings," the boy shrugged.

"I'm having a hard time believing anyone in their right mind would do this," Gabe said "are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Well, I did terribly on my geometry final," the boy admits.

"Were you trying to kill yourself because you failed a test?" Gabe asked, shocked.

"Who said anything about that? I was just clearing my head," the boy explained. Gabe stared at the stranger for a minute.

"You're insane," he finally said. The boy grinned wickedly.

"I'm aware," he replied.

"My name is Gabe," said Gabe offering a hand to help the boy off the ground. "Do you want to get slushies and talk about your geometry finals? It might help more than lying in the road." 

"I'm William. He took ahold of the hand. "That sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so weird??? why did i write this lmao


End file.
